


“I want to fuck you till you dry orgasm.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Top Kageyama Tobio, Wet Dream, handjob, kageyama is a horny boy, lowkey daddy kink, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Kageyama has a wet dreamThe next day at school he’s very frustratedHinata investigatesAnd his arse gets obliterated
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 12
Kudos: 874





	“I want to fuck you till you dry orgasm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ✌️👌

"Nghh Tob-Tobio you're so bi-big." Hinata moans whilst Kageyama's cock thrusts hard in and out him. Causing loud smacking noises as their hips collide together. "I love-love the fe-feeling ahhh T-of you inside me." He continues to moan as he feels the head of the raven's dick brush against his prostate. "Tobio!" He squeals when he feels Kageyama's tongue lick his nipples. Sucking lightly making him lose his senses, unable to retaliate. All he could do is moan and beg for.  
"Ohhh dad-Dad-"

Suddenly Kageyama wakes up in a sweat and hyperventilating, looking around his darkroom. 'What the fuck was that dream? He's my friend. HE'S A BOY!' Thoughts clouds his mind, guilt and regret settle down in his stomach. And a very hard throbbing dick rests between his legs.  
"Fuck!" He whispers shouts, trying to not wake up his family. 'I need to get rid of this' He lies back down on his bed and pulls down his shorts. Slowly he starts to rub himself, spreading his precum all over his member so it will be easy to jack off. As he feels his dick getting a bit wet, he speeds his movements. Closing his eyes to recall the images he dreamt off as he rapidly wanks off.  
"Fuck." He moans speeding up his movements to bring him to his happy end. Tightening his grip trying to image it's Hinata clenching around him. "Shit shit shit." He chants out as he cums all in the palm of his hand. "Fucking prick." 

"WHY ARE YOU NOT HITTING MY TOSSES? YOU FUCKING MORON!" Kageyama shouts at the little ginger.  
"I'm trying you're not tossing correctly!" He argues back putting his hands on his hips.  
"WHAT?!" The raven yells back, visibly irradiated and ready to kill.  
"Seems like the king woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tsukishima remarks as he watches the setter go on a mad one.  
"SHUT UP!" Kageyama screams flames are visible in his eyes; the demon has woken up.  
"Kageyama why don't you go and cool down?" Suga suggests trying to tame the devil. "You look frustrated." He mentions rubbing the first year's back lightly. In the back, Daichi is swearing, scared that his grey-haired angel will get murdered.  
"Okay." Everyone sighs as they hear his calm yet cold voice reply without killing Suga. 

"What's wrong? There's something up you, Baka." Hinata questions following him to the changing room. "You've been acting weird. Like you're mad but now you're just crazy." The ginger provokes still following him. Each word of the ginger fool makes Kageyama's blood boil in a way he doesn't understand. Hate? Love? Annoyance? Murder?  
"Leave me alone you freak," Tobio replies closing the door on Shoyo's face.  
"That's rude Kageyama," Hinata says still being stubborn.  
"I don't care."  
"Stop being rude! Just tell me! A setter and the spiker are meant to be close and they have to trust each other!" Hinata yells through the thick wooden door. Kageyama sighs opening the door to be faced with a teary Hinata.  
"Why you crying?" Kageyama coldly asks, opening the door fully so the ginger idiot can come in. He closes it and locks it, not wanting to be disturbed by the other team members.  
"I don't like it when you are rude to me Kageyama!" He sniffs out, attempting to wipe away all his tears. More just keeps on coming. 'I had a wet dream about this and got off to this?' Kageyama looks at the boy, confusion plastering his face.  
"I want Kageyama to be nice to me. It hurts my feelings. I like you." A deep blush covers his face, his eyes widen and he starts to stumble out defensively.

To quiet down the stupid ginger, the raven licks his lips just before he deepens it to a rough kiss. The smaller boy doesn't respond to the kiss, his body is in too much shock to calculate the situation.  
"That shut you up," Kageyama smirks as he Hinata covers his face from embarrassment.  
"W-"  
"Just shut up for once." Kageyama interrupts he is not bothered to explain his feelings right now. He needs to relive his dream. "I'm going to fuck you." The raven bluntly mentions, pushing him against the walk and kissing him, loving the feeling of his soft, girl-like lips. He deepens the kiss as his hands roam his body trying to find his weak spots. The ginger can't respond, he's never done something like this. Losing his breath he pushes the raven lightly. 

"Kageyama I've never done this before, please go gentle." He mumbles, too embarrassed to look the scary setter in the eyes.  
"Don't worry. I will go gentle." A huge smirk carves into his face as he observes the innocent boy's face. Tilting his chin to give him one last tender kiss. As he eases the small boy he takes his shorts off and boxers. Gently grasping his small cock in his hand, he strokes him till he's fully erect. Little mewls escape the ginger's mouth as the new unexpected pleasure builds up inside his lower abdomen. He enjoys the feeling of Kageyama's long, well-trained fingers stroking him, the way his hands were big enough to grasp his cock fully. Having no difficulty. The way his thumb would mess with his head, dipping harshly into the tip.  
"Suck," Kageyama commands forcing his fingers into his mouth. Complying, Hinata sucks on them gently caressing his long, rough fingers with his tongue. Tasting Kageyama's sweat on the tips of his fingers, causing to moan a little, enjoying the taste.  
"Disgusting," Kageyama mutters, pulling out his finger making the boy pushed up against the wall whine.  
"Jump," Tobio demands, he grasps his hips as he let go of the tiny dick, Hinata carried on his whining. Soon his whining is stopped by the feeling on Kageyama's middle finger entering him.  
"K-Kagey-nghh mmmh." Kageyama's ears are in paradise, his dream is coming true.  
"Jesus your quiet loose down there." The raven setter mentions, easily adding in another two fingers. "Do you finger yourself to the thought of me?" Kageyama teases not expecting him to nod.  
"I-I u-use a-ahhh d-dil-dildo." He admits scratching at Kageyama's top as a way to let off his pleasure.  
"Really?" He chuckles, fingering him faster, stretching him more open so he could fit his dick in there with ease. "Fuck you're so wet. You're like a girl." Kageyama comments, Hinata's precum overflowed all the way down to his hole. 

The feeling of his hole twitching, clenching and his thighs shuddering is enough for Kageyama to pull out his dick and without reassuring the other push it in.  
"Ka-Kageyama not so roug-ah." He squeals as he feels his walls stretch around his huge dick. "You-Nghh mmmh Big." He moans, tightening his grip on the Karasuno white tee. He moves his eight-inch dick in and out of the small, ginger boy. As his dick gets eaten up by the wall's of his arse, Kageyama makes closed mouth moans, trying his best to not to moan loudly so he could hear Hinata's pants and pleas. Keeping his promise, he moves at a steady, slow, gentle pace.  
"You're an absolute mess." Kageyama groans enjoying the beautiful sight of drool seeping out his mouth, his mouth a jar from the continuous moans and how his body was shivering from ever little, soft thrust.  
"Ple-Please ahhh nghhh go fas-faster." Hinata implores, wanting more and more; he wants to be full. Purposely, the raven moves his hips at a slower more torturous pace, attempting to make Hinata plead for more.  
“To-Tobio ple-ahh please ngh fast-faster ohh yes yes ahh fuck Tobio faster.” He moans pleadingly. The use of the raven’s first name drove him crazy, he loved how it sounded, it was so erotic and beautiful. 

Quickening his pace, he lifts up Hinata’s top and starts to plaster his torso in hickeys and marks. Not caring about the team seeing.  
“Tobio!” He screams gripping his shoulders for support like that would ease the pleasure flowing through him.  
“Fuck Shoyo! You’re so fucking hot.” Kageyama moans as he admires the sounds the small boy can make. “I love being inside you.” He groans against his ear, holding him tightly in his arms as his thrusts became sporadic and unpredictable like their fast attack.  
“I-love yo-ahh dick inside me. It’s so big. I love it d-daddy.” Kageyama’s dream just became true, it was like it was foreseeing or some shit.  
“I love it. I love it. I love it.” Kageyama chants, his grip still tight on the boy’s torso. Squelching noises fill the room as Hinata’s hole becomes extremely wet. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Each thrust drove both of them into insanity.  
“I-I’m going to cum,” Hinata announces as his lower abdomen feels funny. “Ahh nghh dadd-Daddy Tobio. I lo-love it.” He screams out, toes curling, grip tightening as he cums all over Kageyama’s stomach.  
“I’m going to fuck shit fuck.” Kageyama curses, cumming from the feeling of Hinata’s hole twitching and gaping around his cock. 

“Do you feel better now?” Hinata questions, smiling up at the tallboy.  
“You’re coming home with me. I’m not completely satisfied. I need to try more with you.” Kageyama replies, helping the small first-year get dressed.  
“What?” Hinata’s face drops but internally he was screaming and having a party.  
“I want to fuck you till you dry orgasm. I want to play with your girlish nipple till you cum.” Kageyama creepily smiles.

“Ah so the king needed to let off some steam.” Tsukishima chuckles walking in on the two kissing.  
“At least I’ve lost my virginity.” Kageyama defends.  
“Tell them, Yamaguchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata and kageyama went  
> 👉👌


End file.
